


Eroica: The Badfic （日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>もしこんなエロイカフィクをもっと読まなきゃいけないなら、私が作者をアラスカ送りにするわよ！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eroica: The Badfic （日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eroica: The Badfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54211) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



「セックスとはなんてつまらなそうなんだ。」クラウス・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハは歩きながら考えた。「俺はセックスに全く興味がない。男だろうが女だろうが誰が相手でも。それにあの変態野郎のエロイカには嫌悪以外何も感じない。あの馬鹿野郎　―　 痛っ！」

クラウスは頭を撫でながらすぐそばの木を見上げた。

「今のは一体なんだったんだ？」

「手がかり。」木の枝に腰かけていた小妖精が答えた。

「お前は誰だ？」

「わたしの名前はマキナ。デウス・エクス・マキナ*(訳注 １)。」小妖精が答えた。

「フム」クラウスは言った。何故今時小妖精なんぞが存在しているのか考えたくもなかった。彼にはもっと重要なやるべきことがあったからだ。クラウスは踵を返し、この任務のため部下たちやあの変態の泥棒が宿泊しているホテルまでドシドシ歩きで戻って行った。クラウスはエロイカの部屋までヅカヅカと歩いて行き、ドアをドンドンと叩いた。

「ハロー、ドリアン」ドリアンがドアを開けると同時にクラウスは言った。そして何の前置きもなしに泥棒をいきなり掴みドリアンの扁桃腺を自分の舌でマッサージし始めた。

「でもダーリン」ドリアンは息継ぎのために口を離した時に主張した。「このことについて話し合ったほうがいいと思わないかい？」

「無論だ。」クラウスは言った。そして彼らは座り、「彼らの関係」について非常に長く詳しい会話をした。二人はとても見識や理解のあるふうに振る舞った。彼らはどんな関係の変化についてもものすごく詳細に話し合った。あなたは「Go!Go!チアーズ」*（訳注２）という映画を観たことあるだろうか？その中でロイドとラリーモーガン＝ゴードンがいつもしていた社会に上手く適応したゲイの関係についての会話を覚えている？まるでいつもマリッジ・カウンセラーから出てきたばかりのような彼らの会話を？これはまるでそんなような会話だった。ただもっと長かった。ずっとずっと長かった。

「お前を愛してることはもうずっと分かっていたんだ、Liebling　（愛しい人）」クラウスは言った。そしてお前を色んな方法でヤリたかったこともな。」

「でもこのフィクの冒頭の君の内的独白は、そんな私への気持ちに君が全く気付いてなかったことをはっきり物語ってるよ、ダーリン。」ドリアンは抗議した。

「過去といったつまらんことに俺たちのハッピーな未来の邪魔させるのはやめようぜ、Liebling　（愛しい人）」クラウスは穏やかにたしなめた。「でないと作者がまたタイプし直さなきゃいかん。」

そして10ページ後くらいに二人はお互いのことを完全に理解した今こそが盛りのついた動物のようにヤリまくる時だと決めた。そして二人はそうした。朝になる前までに彼らは男性2人で可能な行為をすべてし、想像できるすべての体位でヤッた。明日のために何かをとっておこうとは思わなかった。それに2人ともランチに牡蠣を食べていたので、一夜のうちに20回くらいエレクトしオーガズムを得ることができた。コトの後のピロートークの間、クラウスは何年もの重症な性的抑圧を簡単にどこかへ追いやり、いくつもの才気のある性的な言い回しを言ってのけた。

（待ちに待った）終わり

**Author's Note:**

> *訳注１：劇・小説などで不自然で強引な解決をもたらす人物や事件、強引な急場しのぎの解決策。  
> *訳注２：原題「But I’m A Cheerleader? 」はガールズラブ青春コメディ。日本では劇場未公開。主人公のメーガンは、彼氏もいる17歳のチアリーダー。両親や友人、彼氏に “レズビアン疑惑” をかけられたメーガンは、自覚がないまま強制的に「同性愛更生施設」へと送られる。本人にはその気はなかったつもりだが、多くの周りにいるゲイの先輩や、クラスメイトのグレアムとの出会いにより、次第に自分のセクシュアリティに目覚めていく…。（ウィキペディアより）
> 
> Originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-155.html


End file.
